Remember Our Sweet Moment
by bakanoapit
Summary: Will you remember me the way I remember you. Shizuo/Izaya. Spin-off dari iklan 'Tropicana Slim', meski jadinya beda jauuuuh sekali. AU. All fluffy-fluffy.  Edited ver.  RnR?


**Durarara!**

**Title:** Remember My Sweet Moment**  
>Pairing:<strong> Shizuo/Izaya**  
>Word count: <strong>3k+

**Disclaimer:** Shizuo dan Izaya bukan milik saya. Tropicana Slim bukan milik saya. Jingle lagu 'Remember My Sweet Moment' juga bukan milik saya. Hell, bahkan ide ceritanya pun bukan dari saya. Haha.

**Summary:** Will you remember me the way I remember you. Shizuo/Izaya. Spin-off dari iklan 'Tropicana Slim', meski jadinya beda jauuuuh sekali. AU. All fluffy-fluffy. (Edited.)

**a.n:** trolololololol. Link video ada di bawah, kalo ada yang berminat nonton iklannya (dan lagunya) ;D

**Warning:** AU. Flashback. Alur mundur-maju. OOC, maybe? Dan ke-fluffy-an yang bikin gigi ngilu.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember My Sweet Moment<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Will you remember our sweet moments.<em>

* * *

><p>Gedung. Pepohonan. Hamparan sawah. Mobil. Motor. Lebih banyak gedung. Orang-orang berjalan. Dan sawah lagi. Dan gedung lagi. Semua gambaran <em>scene<em> itu berlangsung lebih cepat dari kedipan, tampak seperti garis-garis warna blur dari balik jendela kaca kotak di sebelah tempatnya duduk.

Cowok pirang dengan pakaian bartender itu menghela napas panjang.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Ah. Ya.

Sudah sepuluh tahun, sebelas bulan dan dua puluh tiga hari berlalu. Lewat tiga jam sepuluh menit kalau mau dihitung sampai orde lebih detil lagi, dari detik terakhir betul Shizuo melihat kota tempat tinggalnya dulu. Sudah hampir sebelas tahun—singkatnya—dia meninggalkan Ikebukuro. Sejak dia meninggalkan satu cowok bermata merah yang tinggal di kota itu.

Kereta yang dia ditumpangi melewati terowongan.

Perlahan, satu persatu _scene_ awal tadi menghilang, tertelan oleh bibir lubang gelap itu, sampai akhirnya hanya hitam yang tampak di luar jendela. Shizuo membiarkan kegelapan sejenak menyelimutinya.

Suara decit roda besi dengan rel terdengar semakin jelas, berikut gema yang ditimbulkan. Dalam posisi sama sekali tidak ada cahaya, pikiran cowok penagih hutang itu melompat ke berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, jauh di belakang lembar ingatan otaknya, mencoba mencari file dengan satu nama yang dia tahu tidak mungkin bisa dia lupakan.

Izaya.

* * *

><p><em>And cherished them the way i do.<em>

* * *

><p>"Siapa namamu? AkuOrihara Izaya," bocah kecil dengan rambut hitam itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya. Sepasang bola mata merah berbinar.<p>

Shizuo mengerjap.

Dia baru tiga hari pindah di daerah itu, sama sekali belum hafal tempat-tempat selain rumahnya dan taman bermain ini, dan sama sekali belum kenal dengan siapapun sebayanya. Untuk kemudian duduk di ayunan dan dihampiri oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan tangan dan menanyakan namanya, Shizuo tidak menyangka. Heran lah dia.

"Hei? Aku bertanya siapa namamu. Kau dengar?"

Selain nada riang suaranya saat berbicara, hal lain yang ditangkap oleh Shizuo adalah warna merah terang yang terarah langsung padanya. Warna yang seumur-umur belum pernah dia lihat bisa dimiliki oleh seseorang. Mata merah yang cantik.

"Halo? Ada orang di sana?"

"Matamu.. asli?"

Shizuo kecil tidak sadar kalau dia mengucapkannya keras.

Sedikit gelagapan, cowok berambut cokelat itu buru-buru melanjutkan, "Ah, maaf, maksudku—uh, matamu berwarna merah dan aku belum pernah lihat ada orang dengan warna mata merah sebelumnya, dan.. err, aku berpikir kalau matamu sangat cantik—_ah_! Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku.. uh," menyerah, dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, sadar kalau rona merah mengambil alih warna di wajahnya.

Bocah cowok itu—Izaya—melebarkan matanya, mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang barusan dia ocehkan. Tapi kemudian Izaya—Orihara Izaya, Shizuo ingat nama lengkapnya—tertawa lepas. Suara tawanya renyah, dan Shizuo langsung memutuskan kalau dia menyukainya.

Izaya berdecak, "Well, ya, ini warna mata asli. Ibuku punya mata merah yang sama," dia menjelaskan dengan senyum kecil tersungging, "Kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang bilang kalau mataku cantik. Orang-orang biasanya bilang kalau ini aneh."

Shizuo, masih dengan wajah yang panas, mengumam pelan, "Tapi itu benar cantik."

Matanya sendiri berwarna cokelat almond, sama seperti warna mata adiknya, dan ibunya, dan ayahnya, dan mungkin ratusan—atau jutaan—orang lain di dunia. Warna mata Izaya mungkin cuma satu-satunya. Dan ya, itu warna yang cantik. Sama sekali bukan warna yang aneh.

Izaya memberinya satu senyuman lebar sebagai balasan.

"Jadi, namaku Izaya. Orihara Izaya," cowok dengan kaos berwarna senada dengan warna matanya itu mengulang, tangan kecilnya kembali terulur, "Dan kau, Tampan?"

Kali ini Shizuo jelas merasa kalau wajahnya terbakar. Tampan, eh? Ibunya bilang dia imut, ya, sama seperti yang dikatakan ibu-ibu lain teman ibunya. Kasuka hanya pernah sekali menyebutnya lumayan. Dan yang sering dia dengar dari ayahnya adalah bahwa dia 'laki'. Tapi, _tampan_?

"Shizuo," dia meraih uluran tangan Izaya. Baru saat itu Shizuo sadar kalau Izaya lebih kecil dibanding yang terlihat. Tangannya lebih besar dari milik Izaya. Dan yang langsung ada di pikiran Shizuo adalah bahwa telapak tangan Izaya terasa sangat lembut dalam genggamannya. Berdehem, dia melanjutkan, "Uh, Heiwajima Shizuo."

Senyum Izaya selanjutnya adalah senyum paling—_paling_ manis yang pernah Shizuo lihat.

"Well. Salam kenal, Shizu-chan~"

* * *

><p><em>How we spent our special moments together.<em>

* * *

><p>Semburat warna putih cahaya mulai tampak di ujung, dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, kereta monorel itu sudah keluar dari terowongan.<p>

Gedung lagi.

Dan entah karena hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba bertiup cukup kencang dari jendela di sampingnya atau karena goyangan kereta dari gesekan roda dan kerikil di bawah, lembaran buku bersampul biru dengan gambar satu gelas tequila besar—_Bartender: Bukan Hanya Sebuh Pekerjaan_, judulnya— yang berada di pangkuannya satu persatu terbuka cepat.

Selembar foto ukuran 4R terjatuh.

Shizuo membungkuk kecil untuk mengambilnya.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Izaya terjadi saat dia berada di kelas tiga. Cowok berambut hitam dengan mata merah yang dia temui sehari sebelumnya di taman dekat rumah, ternyata satu kelas dengan Shizuo. Orihara Izaya ditugasi oleh guru wali mereka untuk mengantar Shizuo berkeliling sekolah, mengingat statusnya yang ternyata adalah ketua kelas.

Acara 'mengantar berkeliling' Shizuo dan Izaya berlanjut. Apartemen Izaya berada hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Dan itu membuat mereka hampir selalu berjalan bersama setiap pulang sekolah. Izaya akan bercerita kesana-kemari, Shizuo ikut tertawa bersamanya, dan Kasuka—adiknya yang sekolah di sekolahan yang sama—berjalan di antara mereka sambil mengulum stik es krimnya. Selalu seperti itu.

Shizuo berdecak kecil, memandang foto di tangannya

Fotonya dan Izaya.

Cowok raven itu tersenyum lebar, mengangkat dua jarinya untuk membentuk lambang 'peace'. Sementara Shizuo, dengan tampang merengut, terlihat mencoba meloloskan diri dari rangkulan lengan Izaya di pundaknya. Dia ingat gambar tak bergerak itu diambil saat acara perkemahan di SMP. Shizuo mengenakan kemeja putih—seragamnya, dan Izaya memakai kaos berwarna merah di balik gakuran hitamnya yang tidak terkancing.

Bahkan setelah masuk SMP pun mereka tidak terpisahkan.

* * *

><p><em>How we used to share it all.<em>

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan~ dingin."<p>

Yang dipanggil cuma bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya duduk—err, semacam batang gelondongan kayu besar yang dia rubuhkan sebagai pengganti kursi, "Di mana jaketmu? Kuambilkan," berkata begitu, Shizuo separo bangkit untuk kembali ke tenda.

Malam itu, suhu udara di tempat mereka kemping memang cukup rendah. Dia sendiri sudah memakai kaos rangkap kemeja, ditambah jaket tebal musim dinginnya, dan tetap saja belum merasa hangat. Kalau cowok di sampingnya, yang—bodoh sekali—cuma mengenakan kaos panjang bergaris mengeluh kedinginan, dia tidak heran.

Izaya melempar tawa gelinya ke Shizuo, "Aah~ Shizu-chan tidak romantis. Kalau keadaan begini, mestinya kau menawarkan jaketmu padaku, kau tahu. Bukannya mengajukan diri untuk mengambilkan jaket," katanya, terkekeh, "Gee. Pantas tidak ada cewek yang mau denganmu, dasar protozoan."

Merasa kalimat itu merupakan sinyal bahwa Izaya tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menyuruhnya mengambilkan jaket, Shizuo kembali duduk, "Ngaco," balasnya singkat, sebelum melempar kayu kering terdekat ke kobaran api unggun di depannya. Lidah api itu membesar sesaat, sebelum kembali seperti semula, "Memangnya kau cewek, huh?"

Mata merah Izaya menatapnya polos, "Hm. Menurutmu?"

Shizuo melirik teman duduknya itu sekilas. Kobaran api unggun di depan mereka membuat wajah cowok itu tampak seperti bercahaya. Tambahkan lingkaran halo di atas kepalanya dan Shizuo dengan senang hati akan menyebutnya sebagai malaikat.

Untuk ukuran cowok normal lima belas tahun, Izaya tidak terlihat sebagai 'cowok'. Tubuhnya kecil dan ramping—postur ideal yang membuat cewek sekelas menatapnya iri, kulitnya putih susu—yang meskipun dia mati-matian bilang bahwa dia tidak menggunakan prodek kecantikan apapun tetap saja diragukan kebenarannya, kemudian rambutnya hitam berkilau—'cuma shampo' dia berulangkali bilang, dan bibir plumnya—_oh_, oh so kissable. Kalau bukan karena dia kenal lama dengan Izaya, Shizuo pasti bakal mengiranya cewek dalam sekali lihat.

Cowok pirang itu angkat bahu, "Entah. Lagipula aku belum pernah lihat cukup bukti untuk tahu kalau kau cowok."

Ujung bibir Izaya terangkat membentuk sebuah cengiran kecil, "Oh? Mau kutunjukkan buktinya sekarang, Shizu-chan?"

Polos. Terlalu polos, Izaya.

"Berisik," cowok pirang itu menggumam, separo dengan menyembunyikan 'pikiran cowok'-nya, separo dengan gerutuan. Tanpa komentar, dia melepas jaket biru tebalnya dan melemparkannya dengan asal ke arah Izaya. Shizuo kemudian menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya di depan mulut, mencoba menghangatkan diri dengan cara lain.

Izaya terpana sejenak. Jaket milik Shizuo menutup bagian punggung sampai belakang kepalanya.

Pelan, seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah cowok raven itu, "Ah. Aku selalu tahu kalau kau itu sebenarnya baik, Shizu-chan."

Izaya menyelipkan diri di buntalan jaket besar itu. Bau khas Shizuo langsung menyelimutinya. Capicno, parfum, dan sesuatu yang tercium seperti asap rokok. Jaket Shizuo jelas kebesaran di tubuh ramping Izaya. Ujung lengannya hampir menutup semua tangan cowok berambut hitam itu.

"Hmm. Hangat."

Shizuo melipat tangannya di depan dada, mengagguk kecil, "Baguslah."

Di bagian barat langit, tampak bulan yang tinggal separo. Kelap-kelip bintang terlihat jelas. Dan dari atas gunung tempat mereka berkemah, gemerlap lampu kota Ikebukuro di bawah sana tampak begitu indah.

Anak-anak kelasnya yang lain sudah masuk ke tenda lebih dulu. Kadota, yang terakhir meninggalkan mereka berdua, hanya mengangguk sekilas pada Shizuo sebelum beranjak ke tendanya, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, 'Jangan terlalu malam,' dan 'Kalau kalian memutuskan untuk melakukannya di sini, jangan terlalu berisik,' yang ditangapi Shizuo dengan lemparan kerikil yang tepat mengenai pundah cowok tinggi itu. Izaya cuma melambai.

"Ne, Shizu-chan."

"Hm?"

Tanpa komando, Izaya bergeser merapat ke Shizuo.

Cowok pirang itu hanya menatapnya heran, tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Izaya mendekat dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Aroma vanilla, Shizuo langsung mencium bau khas Izaya. Dan semacam wangi citrus samar. Rambut halus Izaya bersentuhan dengan wajahnya, dan dia mengenali bau shampoo yang dipakai cowok bermata merah itu.

Shizuo diam di tempatnya.

Dan Izaya juga tidak beranjak dari posisi itu.

Tangan Izaya—yang tertutup sarung tangan bulu-bulu berwarna merah polkadot—perlahan melingkar di lengan Shizuo, merapatkan diri ke cowok pirang itu, "Di sini lebih hangat."

Shizuo berdecak. Dia kenal Izaya. Dia tahu pasti sifat teman kecilnya yang satu ini. Kalau Izaya ingin es krim, dia bakal cerita tentang bagaimana sejarah es krim pada awalnya. Kalau dia ingin main ke rumah Shizuo, cowok raven itu bakal habis-habisan menghina kemampuan Shizuo dalam mengurus adiknya sendiri—Kasuka. Kalau Izaya ingin pulang bersamanya, dia hanya akan berdiri di depan kelasnya sampai Shizuo keluar dan mengikutinya keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Selalu seperti itu.

Dari dulu, Izaya tidak pernah mau mengatakan permintaannya secara langsung.

"Kemari," katanya singkat, melepaskan diri dari Izaya.

Cowok berambut hitam itu sempat mengerutkan kening dan sedikit memanyunkan bibir padanya. Tapi kemudian tangan besar Shizuo melingkar di pundaknya dan yang dilakukan Izaya kemudian adalah melebarkan mata. Dekapan Shizuo tidak terasa seperti pelukan antar teman biasa. Cowok pirang itu mengeluskan hidungnya ke rambut hitamnya, sebelum membawa kepalanya menyandar di atas kepala Izaya.

"Begini masih dingin?" dia bertanya.

Izaya menggeleng.

* * *

><p><em>Will you remember me the way I remember you.<em>

* * *

><p>Shizuo berdecak kecil.<p>

Dia ingat ketika keesokan paginya Shinra berteriak-teriak histeris saat mendapati dua sobatnya itu—Izaya dan Shizuo—tertidur di samping arang bekas api unggun yang menyala semalaman dan dengan posisi berpelukan satu sama lain. Jujur, Shizuo tidak pernah merasa sebegitu inginnya menyumpal mulut Shinra sebelumnya.

Kabar itu langsung beredar dengan cepat. Bahwa Shizuo melakukan 'sesuatu' pada Izaya yang membuat cowok berambut gelap itu berakhir dengan berada di pelukan _Shizuo_, berbalut jaket milik _Shizuo_, dan menggumamkan nama _Shizuo_ saat pertama kali Shinra membangunkannya.

Oh. Dan jaket biru penuh kenangan itu masih ada sampai sekarang, omong-omong. Terlipat rapi di rak paling bawah lemari pakaiannya di apartemennya di Tokyo.

Sudah kekecilan kalau dia pakai, tentu saja, dan entah sudah berapa kali ibunya—saat berkunjung ke tempatnya tinggal—mencoba untuk membuangnya ke kotak sampah. Shizuo mati-matian melarangnya. Meskipun memang jaket biru itu sudah tampak kusam, nista, dan tidak layak pakai, tapi fakta bahwa Izaya _pernah_ memakainya membuat Shizuo tidak kuat hati untuk melepasnya.

Lampu di dekat speaker di sudut-sudut kereta berkedip merah sebentar, sebelum kemudian suara wanita bertempo teratur terdengar dari sana, menyebutkan bahwa sepuluh menit lagi kereta akan berhenti di stasium Ikebukuro dan kepada para penumpang untuk memperhatikan barang bawaan masing-masing supaya jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal.

Shizuo menyelipkan kembali foto yang dipegangnya di antara lembaran buku hadiah ulangtahunnya—dari Kasuka—yang belum selesai dia baca itu. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Sepuluh—sebelas—tahun sudah semua itu berlalu.

Shizuo tidak pernah tahu lagi bagaimana rupa sahabat dekatnya itu sekarang. Mereka masih berkirim e-mail, ya. Tapi tidak pernah dengan web-cam. Uh, err, Shizuo tidak mau mengakui kalau dia tidak bisa menggunakan perangkat elektronik satu itu, meskipun dari jawaban Izaya, sepertinya teman masa kecilnya itu sudah tahu.

Dan hari ini adalah akhirnya.

Di pesan yang dikirimnya dua hari yang lalu, dia bilang pada Izaya kalau hari ini—siang ini—dia akan kembali ke Ikebukuro. Balasan Izaya hanya gambar tiga hati yang berjejer. Shizuo langsung bisa menangkap maksudnya. 'Oke. Aku akan menunggumu di stasiun. Miss you, too, Shizu-chan~'.

Masih penuh dengan basa-basi. Izaya tidak berubah.

* * *

><p><em>Will you be the same.<em>

* * *

><p>Hah.<p>

Kelas tambahan musim panas.

Tanpa melihat pun, Shizuo tahu kalau namanya pasti masuk dalam daftar anak-anak yang wajib mengikuti kelas tambahan. Bagaimana pun juga, dia sadar kalau otaknya memang pas-pasan. Kadota juga ikut—memaksa ikut, lebih tepatnya—karena dia bilang dia mau mengejar salah satu anak cewek kelasnya yang kebetulan berada di kelas tambahan dan berniat menyatakan rasa sukanya di akhir minggu. Bukan karena ada nilai merah di jejeran kertas ulangannya. Shinra tidak ikut, tentu saja, sudah bersiap untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas berdua dengan 'cewek idaman'-nya.

Sementara itu, Izaya...

"Nyaaaa~ Shizu-chan! Lebih kencaaaaaang~!"

Suara nyaring Izaya mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ke ujung jalan di seberang. Entah kenapa, cowok bermata merah itu sepertinya sedang dalam mood senang pagi itu. Padahal seingat Shizuo, dua hari yang lalu teman kecilnya itu masih dalam posisi marah padanya. Tiga hari yang lalu dia kesal pada semua orang entah karena alasan apa. Dan empat hari yang lalu dia sedang berbunga-bunga.

Izaya, dan perubahan moodnya yang lebih cepat dari cewek.

"Ayolah, Shizu-chan~ Masa hanya segini saja kecepatanmu? Lebih kencang lah~!"

Shizuo menghela napas panjang, merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah dia temukan jawabannya. Dan tahu bahwa Izaya bakal berteriak lagi kalau permintaannya tidak dituruti, cowok pirang itu mempercepat laju sepedanya.

"Heh, kau!" Shizuo berkata di sela-sela napasnya, separo berdiri untuk mempermudah menambah energi kayuhannya, "Aku tahu rankingmu semester ini—_hah_—satu—_hah_— tingkat di bawah Shinra, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa kau—" _ugh_! Tanjakan. Shizuo terengah-engah mengayuh sepedanya. Kalau dia sendirian, mungkin dengan mudah dia bisa sampai di atas. Tapi sekarang ada Izaya yang duduk manis di boncengan belakangnya, dan mau tidak mau bebannya jelas bertambah.

Posisi membonceng Izaya memang sengaja terbalik. Bukannya menghadap depan, cowok berambut hitam itu malah duduk menghadap ke belakang. Kepalanya bersandar di pundak Shizuo, rambutnya yang tersibak oleh angin menggelitik leher Shizuo, dan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan punggung besar cowok pirang itu.

"Kenapa aku apa, Shizu-chan?" dia mengulangi kalimat Shizuo yang belum sempat selesai, separo berteriak.

Shizuo mengambil napasnya yang hilang, "_Hah_—kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang, bocah-sial! Kenapa kau harus ikut—_hah_—kelas tambahan musim panas, huh?"

"Ah~" kalau Shizuo menoleh ke belakang, mungkin dia bisa tahu Izaya sedang tersenyum lebar sekarang, "Aku kan hanya ingin bersamamu, Shizu-chan. Kau bilang sendiri kalau kau akan pergi dari Ikebukuro bulan depan. Mungkin ini bisa jadi musim panas terakhir kita bersama, ne?"

"Bodoh," di depan matanya sekarang adalah turunan. Shizuo bisa sedikit bernapas lega, "Aku pergi paling cuma beberapa tahun. Ini juga hanya karena tugas dinas 'Too-san, jadi—" Shizuo memotongnya dengan rutukan. Remnya tidak begitu makan, ternyata. Konsentrasinya spontan buyar untuk mengendalikan arah luncuran sepedanya.

"Jadi?"

Jadi jangan bilang mungkin ini yang terakhir, Izaya. Potongan kalimat terakhir itu diselesaikan Shizuo di pikirannya. Perkataan yang ditelannya lagi sebelum dia muntahkan.

"Jadi apa, eh, Shizu-chan?"

Mendapati ada belokan di depan, Shizuo mencoba menahan laju sepeda dengan menapakkan dua kakinya di jalanan, "Jadi—uh, beritahu aku lagi kenapa kau memaksa ikut membonceng denganku, Izaya?" sesaat setelah pertanyaan itu keluar, Shizuo bernapas lega. Mereka menikung dengan selamat, "Gara-gara kau kita jadi terlambat tahu!"

"Lah," Izaya melempar kepalanya ke belakang, bersandar di pundak lebar Shizuo, "Kan kau sendiri yang telat bangun tadi. Kasuka-chan bilang kau tidak mau bangun."

Shizuo menggerutu, menggumamkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti 'Sial', 'Adik sialan', 'Kutu-tengik sialan', dan lebih banyak 'Sial'. Kalau cara Kasuka membangunkannya adalah menepuk pundaknya sambil berkata dengan nada datar 'Aniki, sudah jam tujuh. Bangun.' Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bangun, huh? Yang dia tahu, begitu dia membuka mata, jarum panjang dan jarum pendek di jam wekernya sudah sama-sama menunjuk ke angka delapan. Dan Izaya sudah berada di rumahnya, menonton TV di ruang tengah bersama Kasuka.

Dasar penghianat.

"Hei, Shizu-chan," setelah keheningan sepanjang jalan lurus setelah tikungan, Izaya angkat suara lagi. Mereka melewati jalanan taman sekarang, pohon sakura ada di sisi kiri dan kanan dan kelopak bunganya yang berwarna pink berjatuhan tertiup angin. Meraih satu potongan kelopak bunga itu dari rambut pirang Shizuo, cowok raven itu melanjutkan, "Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Entah. Mungkin satu atau dua tahun."

"Lama, ya?"

Shizuo merasa Izaya beringsut di belakangnya. Entah kenapa, nada suara Izaya terdengar tidak seperti biasa—aneh, "Tidak selama yang kau bayangkan, bodoh. Waktu akan berjalan cepat dan sebelum kau sadar, aku sudah akan kembali ke sini. Memangnya kenapa, huh?"

Izaya menggeleng. Rambut hitamnya bergesekan dengan kerah seragam biru Shizuo, "Biasanya orang-orang akan melupakan orang lain kalau mereka meninggalkan salah satunya pergi."

Cowok pirang itu menahan keinginan untuk menoleh ke belakang dan melihat bagaimana wajah Izaya saat mengatakannya. Pembicaraan yang berputar ala Izaya. Dan setelah sekian lama dia bersama dengan cowok raven itu, Shizuo tahu betul apa maksud dari tiap perkataan Izaya. Apa arti di balik tiap perubahan mimik wajahnya.

Dia melepaskan satu genggamannya di setiran sepeda untuk menjulurkan tangan ke belakang dan menepuk pelan kepala teman kecilnya itu, "Kau tahu aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

"Well, orang-orang bisanya juga bilang begitu."

Shizuo berdecak, "Kau percaya padaku atau percaya pada orang-orang itu, sih?"

Tawa renyah Izaya datang di detik berikutnya. Satu yang membuat Shizuo langsung suka padanya sejak pertama bertemu, "Kau tahu aku hanya percaya pada diriku sendiri, Shizu-chan~"

Sepeda Shizuo berbelok di pertigaan lampu merah. Di ujung jalan, gerbang Akademi Raira sudah terlihat. Beberapa anak dengan jas seragam berwarna biru berjalan masing-masing berdua, bertiga, atau berkelompok. Satu atau dua dari mereka, Shizuo tahu, adalah teman sekelasnya.

Izaya memejamkan mata, membiarkan sepoi-sepoi angin mengelus rambutnya. Cowok berambut hitam itu kemudian melepas helaan napas panjang, "Satu sampai dua tahun, ya?"

"Hm."

"Kau tidak akan melupakanku?"

"Hm."

"Janji, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo tertawa kecil. Pembicaraan mereka terdengan sangat kekanak-kanakan, "Demi semua susu-susu yang ada di dunia ini, Izaya," susu. Karena Shizuo tahu betul bagaimana Izaya selalu protes mengenai kecintaan berlebihnya terhadap susu, "Aku janji tidak akan melupakanmu," dia tidak akan bisa, lagipula, "Dan sekarang kan sudah ada handphone, ada internet, ada e-mail. Seharian telepon denganmu juga bisa, bodoh."

Izaya membalasnya dengan jitakan di kepala Shizuo, "Kau dan fetish anehmu pada susu!"

Benar, kan?

"Hei! Susu itu minuman paling enak di dunia, kau tahu!"

Izaya hanya tertawa lepas. Semua terjadi seperti yang biasa terjadi. Shizuo mulai mengungkit tentang susu, Izaya mengejeknya, Shizuo balas membela diri, dan di akhir, mereka akan tertawa bersama. Pembicaraan sebelumnya seolah terlupakan sesaat.

Sepeda mereka memasuki gerbang Raira. Selain Shizuo, beberapa anak lain juga memilih pergi ke sekolah dengan bersepeda. Tempat parkir ada di belakang gedung, dekat dengan lapangan olahraga, dan ke sanalah sekarang Shizuo mengayuh sepedanya.

Izaya langsung melompat turun begitu Shizuo selesai memarkir. Belum sempat cowok pirang itu sendiri beringsut turun dari sepeda, tudingan telunjuk dari Izaya sudah terarah padanya. Tangan cowok raven yang satunya itu berada di pinggang.

"Oke. Kau sudah janji, monster susu!"

Dan di telinga Shizuo, ucapan Izaya barusan itu terdengar berarti 'Baik. Aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali.'

* * *

><p><em>The last time I saw you, you are the sweetest.<em>

* * *

><p>Suara nyaring bel berbunyi tiga kali, bersamaan dengan kedipan cepat lampu berwarna merah.<p>

Dari luar, samar-samar terdengar suara pengumuman dari stasiun bahwa kereta II jurusan Tokyo-Ikebukuro sudah tiba dan diharap untuk tidak ada yang melewati garis pembatas berwana kuning. _Scene_ terakhir dari jendela kaca di sebelahnya ada jajaran apartemen dan rumah-rumah, sebelum kemudian, lambat-lambat, suasana stasiunlah yang bisa dia lihat.

Kereta yang ditumpanginya berhenti.

Shizuo berdiri, mengambil ransel hitamnya dari kotak bagasi di atas tempat dia duduk. Sambil menyelipkan buku biru yang sejak dari Tokyo dia baca ke dalam kantong depan tasnya, cowok pirang itu mengecek sekali lagi barang-barang yang ada di kompartemennya. Botol minum yang sudah tiga perempatnya habis, bungkus cheetos, kotak sushi, dan sampah-sampah kecil lain yang begitu saja dijejalkan dalam kresek hitam oleh Shizuo untuk kemudian dibuang di tempat sampah. Cowok dengan baju bartender itu mempersilakan ibu-ibu tua yang berpapasan jalan dengannya untuk keluar lebih dulu. Baru kemudian dia menyusul, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kereta.

Stasiun Ikebukuro masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia lihat. Masih ramai. Masih banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Masih penuh dengan suasana khas yang selalu dia kaitkan dengan kota tempat dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya itu.

Izaya mengantarnya sampai ke stasiun ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Melambai dan tersenyum lebar sampai cowok berambut hitam itu tidak terlihat lagi dari jendela Shizuo. Tidak ada kata perpisahan, tidak ada tukar-menukar barang kesayangan, tidak ada air mata—tentu saja tidak ada, ini Izaya yang sedang dia bicarakan. Yang ada hanya susunan empat kata 'Ingat, kau janji, Shizu-chan' yang berkali-kali keluar dari bibir plum teman kecilnya itu.

Dia tidak melanggar janjinya.

Shizuo ingat dulu mengatakan pada Izaya bahwa kemungkinan dia hanya pergi selama satu atau dua tahun. Dia salah. Satu tahun berlalu, ayahnya kembali dipindahtugaskan. Begitu pula tahun berikutnya. Tahun berikutnya. Dan sebelum dia sadar, sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu.

Izaya tidak pernah mengungkit tentang janji lama itu, tapi Shizuo yakin cowok bermata merah itu masih terus mengingatnya. 'Aku janji tidak akan melupakanmu,' adalah perkataannya pada Izaya di musim panas bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sampai saat ini, tidak ada satu detik pun saat di mana dia melupakan cowok itu.

Shizuo mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya, berjalan ke ruangan dengan lambang rokok di ujung stasiun, dan menyalakan koreknya di sana. Hanya ada dia dan satu pria paruh baya berjas yang ada di ruang kaca itu. Jepang, dan peraturan-peraturan yang terus mempersempit gerak perokok seperti dirinya. Makin sulit untuk bisa merokok di tempat umum.

Shizuo mengisap rokoknya, mengepulkan asap keabuan setelahnya. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut stasiun.

Sepuluh tahun sejak masa remaja mereka, Izaya seharusnya tidak akan terlihat berbeda jauh dari Izaya dalam ingatannya. Rambut hitam. Tubuh ramping. Kulit putih. Bibir plum. Dan mata merah. Seseorang dengan lima ciri itu sudah pasti adalah Orihara Izaya. Tidak mungkin tidak.

Cowok pirang itu menyipitkan matanya saat dia menangkap gerakan sesosok orang dengan jaket hoodie hitam berbulu di pintu masuk stasiun.

Rambut cowok itu hitam, dengan potongan pendek yang lebih pendek dari yang Shizuo ingat. Tubuhnya kecil, ramping, tapi lebih tinggi dari Izaya-nya sepuluh tahun lalu. Warna kulitnya tidak bisa dia bilang putih pucat, sedikit agak lebih 'berwarna', meskipun masih putih juga untuk ukuran cowok. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna pink samar. Sewaktu cowok itu menoleh ke arah Shizuo, batangan rokok di bibirnya terjatuh.

Mata merah yang cantik.

Tidak salah lagi.

"Izaya!"

* * *

><p><em>Every moment with you is the sweetest one.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

* * *

><p>Omake (dari scene iklan):<p>

Shizuo melirik cangkir berisi kopi hitam yang dipegang Izaya. Keningnya berkerut. Bagaimana selama ini teman masa kecilnya itu bisa hidup tanpa rasa manis di minumannya, Shizuo tidak tahu. Dia sendiri masih tetap rutin meminum satu botol besar susu manis tiap harinya sampai sekarang.

Cowok pirang itu membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil gula pasir 'Tropicana Slim', dan menawarkan satu pada Izaya, "Aku bawa gula. Kau mau?"

Dari cara Izaya memandang gelas miliknya, Shizuo hampir yakin Izaya tahu pasti berapa bungkus gula yang dia campurkan di sana. Jadi saat cowok perokok itu menawarkan gula yang sama padanya, Izaya hanya mengernyit kecil, menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak suka manis, Shizu-chan."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Remember My Sweet Moments – Tropicana Slim Jingle:<br>(youtube) /watch?v=MhuJQrzJKj0


End file.
